


seemingly cheerful

by ShyVibrance



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, if there are no shinpachi/chizuru fics on this earth than this is not an earth i want to be on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVibrance/pseuds/ShyVibrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>chizuru/nagakura is good hear me out</p>
            </blockquote>





	seemingly cheerful

**Author's Note:**

> my writing is bad but no shinpachi/chizuru fics exist and they really need to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Shinsengumi adventures: part 2.

  February 1867

  It was a couple weeks after the incident in Sumi. Chizuru had had a confrontation with Nagakura there while she was on her mission; he, Harada, Kondou, and Heisuke had all come to pay her a visit. Nagakura drank too much and passed out, so Chizuru took care of him. Last week, Chizuru was praising Nagakura on how well he got rid of the men plotting to assassinate the Shinsengumi only to find out he remembered none of it. All he remembered was a "beautiful geisha taking care of him". The geisha that he mentioned had been Chizuru, but that detail seemed to slip his mind. Chizuru asked what he usually does when he goes to Shimabara and he dodged the question completely. Nagakura had never really been proud of his frequent visits to Shimabara, and he avoided talking to Chizuru about it. Chizuru would normally keep her head out of the Shinsengumi's business, but she had known Nagakura for 3 years and couldn't help feeling both curious and worried.

  She awoke this early morning, a blinding sun greeting her. Today she would patrol with the 2nd division after breakfast. She decided to ask Nagakura why he was avoiding talking to her about Shimabara on her next trip with his division, but now she was feeling anxious. Nagakura was a nice man, but he was also an intimidating man. Would he get angry at her for asking again? Deciding that worrying about this would help no one, Chizuru began to get dressed to help prepare breakfast with Heisuke.

  Heisuke appeared at the door of the kitchen just as Chizuru finished tying up her sleeves. "Ah, good morning, Heisuke." She greeted him.

  Heisuke rubbed his eyes sleepily, clearly still partly asleep. "Good morning, Chizuru. You're up early."

  After some more idle conversation, the two began preparing the miso and rice for the meal. It seemed to take even less time than usual and the knot in Chizuru's heart grew more and more as the patrol approached closer. Before she even knew it, she was sitting in the common room finishing off her bowl of rice.

  "Hey, Chizuru, you about ready to head off?" Nagakura called from across the room. Chizuru nearly dropped her chopsticks.

  "Um, yeah. But I should pick up these dishes and bring them to the kitchen before I-"

  "No, I told you I would do it for you, didn't I?" Harada asked from behind her.

  "O-oh, right...I forgot." Chizuru stood up and bowed deeply to him. "Thank you very much."

  "No need to be so formal, Chizuru; we've known you for awhile haven't we?" Harada smiled politely.

  "Alright enough chit-chat, let's go." Nagakura had finished putting on his haori.

  "Right! Sorry to keep you waiting!" She hurried towards Nagakura and exited headquarters.

 

  There was a silence among the 2nd division as the patrolled the streets of Kyoto, save for a few whispers between the men. Shinpachi let out a sigh of frustration.

  "I hate this goddamn weather, it's way too cold...What do you think Chizuru?" He questioned.

  "Well, I do miss the weather in Edo, that's for sure." Chizuru said, realizing just how cold it really was outside.

  "Oh, yeah...You've only been in Kyoto for about 3 years, right? You poor thing, you're probably not as used to the cold as us."

  "Well, at least the brazier you got for me will get some use, then." She commented.

  "Oh, I almost forgot I got you that! You'll have to invite me over soon so we can roast mochi together again."

  "Right. I will." Chizuru suddenly thought of a good idea. She nudged Nagakura's shoulder. "Hey, why don't we just do that after the patrol?"

  "Oh!...Yeah, I guess we can just do it then, huh? Alright, I'll see you after the patrol." Nagakura replied excitedly.

  Chizuru nodded in agreement. She had worried about confronting him about Shimabara during the patrol, but know at least she pushed it off until this evening. It might be better this way, since he won't be able to dodge the question so easily when they're alone.

 

  Chizuru sunk into the floor of her room with a deep sigh. The rest of the patrol had been uneventful. She found no information about her father once again. At least Nagakura would visit her and get her mind off her father. In a way, Nagakura reminded her of home. He had a strong Edo accent and even lived close to her home when he was younger. Perhaps they had met at one time without even realizing it. Chizuru thought about how she used to dislike Nagakura when they first met. When Chizuru finally got to know him better though, he wasn't out to get her like she had first thought he was. She was thinking so hard she didn't even hear Nagakura entering the room. She jumped in surprise once she saw his figure in her doorway.

  "Didn't I say you should knock before you come in?" She scolded.

  "Oh, right. I forgot. Sorry." He apologized.

  "Well, I wasn't doing anything bad so you're lucky." She pulled her legs up to her chest. Nagakura was carrying a small bag with him; presumably the mochi. She took the bag from him and he dragged over the brazier. Soon warmth filled the room.

  Nagakura and Chizuru enjoyed this warmth for a few minutes before putting on the grill and cooking the mochi. Chizuru looked at him. He looked at peace watching it cook. Chizuru almost didn't wanna talk to him about Shimabara but it was now or never.

  "Hey...Nagakura." She began.

  "Hmm?" He said, not taking his eyes off the brazier.

  "Can you just..please tell me why you want to hide what you do in Shimabara from me?"

   Nagakura's eyes widened suddenly and his mouth followed suit. He didn't say anything for a few moments, collecting his thoughts.

  "Well! This was fun! Time to leave!" He stood upright and made out for the door. Chizuru grabbed his arm and stopped him.

  "C'mon...Please..." Chizuru pleaded. Nagakura glared at her for awhile until sighing and sitting back down.

  "I can't say no when you look at me with those eyes." Nagakura complained.

  "Okay! Now tell me, please!" Chizuru looked at him with eyes filled with curiosity.

  "A-alright...it's really not that exciting." He mumbled. "Well, you know Shimabara is where most orian are, right?"

  "Yes."

  "Well, besides dancing, sometimes these orians do...services."

  "Uh-huh."

  "And I pay for these...services."

  "But...what are the services?"

   Nagakura's closed his eyes and and breathed deeply, clearly flustered.

  "Well, Chizuru...When a man and woman love each other very much,-" he began slowly.

  "Oh gosh are you talking about sex?" Chizuru blurted out.

  "You mean you know what it is?" Nagakura shoulders slumped in relief.

  "Of course I know what it is! I'm the daughter of a doctor!" She yelled at him "How old do you think I am?"

  "I'm sorry, I guess I just didn't ever think of you as an adult." Nagakura reasoned. Chizuru's glare could rival Hijikata's at this point.

  "I-I mean! I'm just so old that I've always thought of you as a kid, or like a little sister, but I'm just now realizing that you're a grown woman and you're more mature than I thought you were." He explained.

  Chizuru seemed to have calmed down. She had become embarrassed now, looking at the floor guiltily.

  "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that." She said with a bow.

  "It's fine, it was my fault I insulted you." he assured her. Another silence came between them.

  Chizuru picked up the mochi and examined it. "It's burnt..."

  Nagakura took it from her and shoved it in his mouth. "Burnt mochi is still good mochi." 


End file.
